


8.Breaking The Rules

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [8]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Illegal Activities, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Teenage Rebellion, Threesome - M/M/M, Trespassing, porn with somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Nam Taehyun, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino, Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino
Series: YG Family 50 themes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578
Kudos: 1





	8.Breaking The Rules

**9:05 PM**

**Mino:** _You ready to go?_

Jiwon smirked as he read the text from one of his two boyfriends.The older boy's nickname had come from a time when Jiwon couldn't pronounce Minho's name properly to save his life.

He couldn't believe how far they've come.

**Jiwon:** _I will be in a couple of minutes_


End file.
